


La Tombe de L'Empereur

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Sad, Zero Requiem, it's canon, mais quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Personne ne savait où était la tombe de l'empereur Démon. Personne ne savait où était enterré Lelouch Vi Britannia.  Ou plutôt si, on le savait. C'est juste que le jardin où était sa tombe était gardée par de hautes haies et avec tout un système de protection.Pour que la tombe ne soit pas profanée.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 9





	La Tombe de L'Empereur

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass n'est pas à moi, je ne vais qu'écrire une histoire.

C'était un secret bien gardé par la famille royale. Un secret qu'ils refusaient de partager. Et ceux qui insistaient n'étaient que des vautours, selon leurs défenseurs. Pourquoi le sujet d'une tombe, même celle du 99ème empereur de Britannia, les intéressaient tant? N'avaient-ils rien de plus intéressant à étudier qu'une stèle? Avaient-ils l'intention de l'ouvrir, de la profaner comme des charognards? Au nom de la vérité? Ou par simple curiosité morbide et satisfaction personnelle? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir sous la dalle de marbre. 

Donc l'accès était interdit, restreint et protégé.

Beaucoup parmi les avocats de la famille royale disaient " **Laissez les morts en paix!"**

Personne ne savait où était la tombe de l'empereur Démon. Personne ne savait où était enterré Lelouch Vi Britannia. Ou plutôt si, on le savait. C'est juste que le jardin où était sa tombe était gardée par de hautes haies et avec tout un système de protection.Pour que la tombe ne soit pas profanée. L'impératrice Nunnally avait fait une sépulture en marbre blanc au milieu de ses fleurs préférées. Un lieu de repos où personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait se rendre. 

Seuls trois personnes pouvaient venir s'occuper du jardin. C'était littéralement un travail confié à une famille qui était payée pour garder le secret. Des gens honnête qui avait refusé de vendre photos ou informations, respectant le lieu de repos d'un mort, malgré ce que ce défunt avait été. Ils avait plusieurs fois affirmé qu'ils avaient la confiance de l'impératrice et qu'il ne profanerait pas cette sépulture ou ne trahirait pas leur souveraine.

Certains racontaient que la tombe de Suzaku Kururugi avait été déplacé presque immédiatement après la mort de l'empereur.   
Personne ne savait où elle était.

Interrogée, Nunnally vi Britannia avait affirmé " _ **Je refuse que la tombe de la personne que mon frère aimait par dessus tout soit profané maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour veiller à ce qu'elle reste inviolée**_."  
Beaucoup de gens en conclurent qu'ils avaient été amants et qu'ils avaient été enterrés ensemble.  
(Ils n'avaient pas vraiment tord)

Pendant des années, personne n'eut aucune information. Certains tentèrent d'entrer dans le jardin. Mais ils furent toujours arrêtés. Et une fois libérés, ils n'osèrent jamais dirent ce qu'ils avaient entrevu, si ce n'est que la tombe n'était pas visible immédiatement. Certains interrogèrent les gens qui y travaillaient aussi, encore une fois, tachant de trouver une excuse.

Les jardiniers avaient eux innocement dit: " _Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'y a aucune protections_?"

Bref personne ne put jamais savoir où était la tombe dans ce lieu, ou à quoi elle ressemblait. Des gens prétendirent qu'il y avait énormément de fleurs. D'autres que beaucoup de chats s'y promenaient.

L'impératrice y venait souvent, seulement avec Zero. Elle y passait un moment puis revenait, les yeux rouges mais l'air apaisée. Comme si elle avait été soulagée par cette visite, mais personne ne savait ce qu'elle disait devant la tombe.

* * *

D'autres rumeurs disaient que parfois Zero venait seul, la nuit, ombre sous la lune pour les rares témoins. 

_Les jardiniers ne parlèrent jamais des mots qu'ils entendaient mais ne comprenaient pas, car dit en japonais._

_Les jardiniers ne parlèrent jamais des pleurs qui résonnaient dans le tombeau quand Zero était là._

_Et ils ne dirent jamais qui se cachaient sous le masque._

Des biographes plaidèrent que Zero regrettait d'avoir tué une personne si jeune, ou lui payait des respects par respect pour l'impératrices. D'autres se mirent à trouver une raison aux actions du roi-démon en prétendant qu'il avait été abusé mentalement et émotionnellement par son père, puis abandonné, puis à nouveau abusé: c'était pour eux la vrai raison pour laquelle il l'avait tué. Et qu'il s'était brisé à un point à cause de ces traitements, et que Zero savait et regrettait d'avoir agit de façon si extrême. Ils n'excusaient pas mais tentaient de comprendre.

Et des décennies plus tard, un vieux croquis poussiéreux fut trouvé. Le lieu de repos de l'empereur et de son chevalier. Un petit mausolée fermée par une grille à plusieurs cadenas, s'ouvrant sur un escalier, menant à la tombe. Un autre dessin montrait le dit-caveau: Du marbre blanc et des écritures. C'était tout ce que le schéma révélaient, ainsi que les écritures apposées sur la pierre blanche.

**< <Ici reposent>>**

**< <Suzaku Kururugi et Lelouch Vi Britannia>>**

**< <L’empereur et son plus fidèle chevalier>>**

**< <Ensembles dans la mort comme ils l'ont été dans la vie>>**

Une statue de chat, en position de sphinx, avait été placé sur la tombe, selon les fuites dites par un jardinier qui n'avait jamais répété ces mots. Suite à ça; des rumeurs parlèrent d'un chat au pelage sombre, souvent vu avec le jeune souverain ou son chevalier. Ils dirent que c'était celui de l'empereur et qu'il s'était laissé mourir de chagrin sur la tombe de son maître, et que l'impératrice Nunnally avait fait cette statue pour récompenser la l'affection et la loyauté de cet animal. D'autres affirmèrent que la statue de chat était creuse et contenait les cendres de l'animal.

_Ce qui n'était pas impossible._

_C'était déjà arrivé dans l'histoire après tout._

Un jour une rumeur plus étrange signala que la tombe semblait avoir été ouverte après avoir été scellé une première fois. _Que la statue du chat (contenant son urne funéraire à ait été ajouté après était une chose, mais ça? Pourquoi ouvrir la tombe? Pourquoi?_ Si Suzaku Kururugi avaient été déplacé de son premier lieu de repos pour être placé dans le tombeau alors qu'on enterrait l'empereur, la stèle n'aurait pas du être rouverte.

Le jardinier qui avait vendu la mèche fut arrêté pour avoir trahi le secret. Quand il fut libéré, il refusa d'en dire plus, à la grande frustration des journalistes à sensations.

De nombreux livres furent écrits sur l'empereur, sur sa relation avec son chevalier et sur le secret du tombeau. Certains affirmèrent que l'empereur démon et la mort blanche s'étaient mariés en secret. Car Suzaku Kururugi semblait tenir le rôle d'un consort en plus de celui d'un chevalier.

_Pourquoi la tombe avait-elle été ouverte encore une fois?_ _L'impératrice voulait-elle être inhumée avec son frère et son "beau-frère"?_ _Avait-elle voulait vérifier que la tombe n'avait jamais été profanée?_ _Personne ne le savait._ _Personne ne disait rien._

Car ceux qui savaient ne pouvaient pas dire que, en fait, le corps de Suzaku Kururugi avait été ajouté des années après celui de son empereur. A sa propre demande à l'impératrice. Il avait supplié Nunnally, maintenant âgée, de le laisser reposer auprès de Lelouch pour de vrai. Qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui. 

Personne ne sut pourquoi, un jour, la vieille impératrice, lors d'un discours, avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ni pourquoi, un jour, elle dit à ses enfants que si la réincarnation existait, elle espéraient qu'ILS seraient heureux ensemble cette fois. Sans préciser qui étaient ces ''Ils''.

_Et pour tous, Zero était pour toujours immortel, même si les gens se doutaient bien que la personne sous le masque changeait au fil des ans._

_Personne ne sur jamais qui était celui qui avait tué l'empereur démon._

_Ceci demeura l'un des plus grand secret..._

_...un secret qui ne fut jamais découvert._


End file.
